thevillaronganetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Programs Broadcast by The Villaronga Network
This is a list of programs currently and formerly broadcast by the (made-up) children's cable television channel The Villaronga Network in the United States. Current programming italics = will be removed on Toonga's launch schedule, though some will return Original Programs * Alex Shorts (June 11, 2012 – present) * The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby (2012–present) * The Adventures of Annie and Moby (2012–present) Acquired Programming * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (2011–2012; 2016–present) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2016 - present) * Animaniacs (November 21, 2015 – present) * Atomic Betty (July 10, 2016 – present) * Bad Dog (January 2, 2017 - present) * Batman: The Animated Series (2016 - present) * Boohbah (2011; 2013–present) * Braceface (July 7, 2016 – present) * Boo! (March 13, 2017-present) * Bobby's World (November 7, 2016-present) * Corduroy (July 20, 2016 – present) * Corneil & Bernie (2012–present) * Cybersix (November 7, 2015 – present) * Dennis the Menace (November 21, 2015 – present) * Doki (2014–2016; August 5, 2016 - present) * Dragon Tales (July 7, 2016 – present) * El Chavo (May 17, 2016 – present) * Elliot Moose (May 29, 2016 – present) * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (November 21, 2015 – present) * Gadget Boy (May 23, 2016 – present) * Garfield and Friends (November 26, 2015 – present) * George Shrinks (2012-present) * Gerald McBoing Boing (July 19, 2016 - August 24, 2016; September 19, 2016 - present) * Get Ace (May 18, 2016 – present) * Geronimo Stilton (September 30, 2016 - present) * Gumby (December 7, 2013 – present) * Gazoon (March 13, 2017-present) * Henry's World (2017 - present) * Kaput & Zosky (November 19, 2015 – present) * Lulu's Islands (2017-present) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (July 5, 2016 – present) * My Big Big Friend (March 13, 2017-present) * My Dad the Rock Star (2016-present) * Pinky and the Brain (March 8, 2016 – present) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2016-present) * Redwall (2017-present) * Rescue Heroes (2017-present) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (November 7, 2016-present) * Ruby Gloom (2017-present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (July 9, 2016 – present) * Sally Bollywood (February 18, 2015 – present) * Sitting Ducks (January 2, 2017 - present) * Skatoony (November 28, 2015 – present) * Square One Television (2017-present) * The Brothers Flub (November 7, 2015 – present) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (February 20, 2016 – present) * The Legend of Zelda (July 2016- present) * The Magic School Bus (November 28, 2015 – present) * The New Archies (2016-present) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (July 2016 - present) * The Twisted Whiskers Show (2016-present) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (2012 ; June 23, 2016 - present) * Tiny Toon Adventures (February 24, 2016 – present) * Toot & Puddle (2012–present) * The Mr. Men Show (July 2016 – November 4, 2016; June 2017-present) * Wallace & Gromit's World of Invention (March 1, 2016 – present) * Wayside (November 7, 2015 – present) * Wendy (2017-present) * Will and Dewitt (September 17, 2016 - present) * Wish Kid (March 8, 2016 – present) * Warren Buffett's Secret Millionaires Club (January 7, 2017-present) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (August 8, 2013 – present) * WInston Steinburger & Sir Dudley Ding Dong! (March 17, 2017-present) * World Of Quest (2012-2013:March 18, 2017-present) Shorts * Bernard * A Town Called Panic * Maisy * I'm a Dinosaur * Minuscule (October 26, 2016-present) * Toopy and Binoo (November 7, 2016-present) Upcoming programming Network Debuts Those in italics will premiere on Toonga's launch schedule. Acquired Programming * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Albert the Fifth Musketeer * Albie * A Miss Mallard Mystery * Anatole * Angela Anaconda * Animal Crackers * Animalia * BB3B * Best Ed * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures * Birdz * Blaster's Universe * Blazing Dragons * Bounty Hamster * Bump in the Night * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * Captain Flamingo * Captain N and the New Super Mario World * ClassicTime ** A Bunch of Munsch ** Babaloos ** Huxley Pig ** MumbleBumble ** Nellie the Elephant ** Paddington (FilmFair) ** The Adventures of Portland Bill ** The Blunders * C.L.Y.D.E. * Danger Rangers * Dan Vs. * Darwin and Newts * D'Myna Leagues * Donkey Kong Country * Dragon * Dumb Bunnies * Earthworm Jim * Eliot Kid * Erky Perky * Fat Dog Mendoza * Fluffy Gardens * Flying Rhino Junior High * Frankenstein's Cat * Franny's Feet * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Girlstuff Boystuff * Gofrette * Guess How Much I Love You * Hello Kitty's Paradise * Hero: 108 * Horseland * Hoze Houndz * Iggy Arbuckle * Invisible Network of Kids * Kappa Mikey * Kid vs. Kat * King * Kung Fu Dino Posse * League of Super Evil * Liberty's Kids * Little Clowns of Happytown (on April Fools Day only) * Looped * Lunar Jim * Maisy (as a full 30-minute program) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Marsupilami: Hoobah Hoobah Hop! * Martin Mystery * Mega Man * Mighty Max * Milly, Molly * Mischief City * Mona the Vampire * Monster By Mistake (on Halloween events only) * Moville Mysteries * My Pet Monster * Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend * Noonbory & the Super 7 * Numb Chucks * Patrol 03 * Poko * Poochini * Potatoes and Dragons * Rated A for Awesome! * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy * Ripley's Believe It or Not! (Cinar) * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sam and Max: Freelance Police * Sammy's Story Shop * Shuriken School * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings (Cinar) * Skyland * Something Else * Sonic the Hedgehog / Sonic SatAM * Sonic Underground * Staines Down Drains * Stop the Smoggies! * Storm Hawks * Sushi Pack * The Adventures of Abney and Teal * The Adventures of Tintin * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * The Cramp Twins * The Future is WIld * The Kids from Room 402 * The Koala Brothers * The Little Lulu Show * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog * The New Adventures of Nanoboy * The Neverending Story * The Triplets * The Twins * The Upstairs Downstairs Bears * The Wild West C.O.W.boys of Moo Mesa * Toto Trouble * Trollz * Turbo Dogs * What About Mimi? * What-a-Mess! * Wondrous Myths and Legends * Wunschpunch * Yakkity Yak * Zeke's Pad Returning Programming Acquired Programming * Robotboy * Spliced Former programming Original Programs * The Russian Monkey (2012–2016) * Cartoon Creator Cartoons (October 13, 2013 – November 7, 2015) * Horseshoe and Scribble Guy (2012) Acquired programming * 2 Stupid Dogs (2016)* * A Town Called Panic BERFORE SHORTS * Adventure Time (2011 – 2012) * Annoying Orange (2012 – November 7, 2015) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2012) * Berenstain Bears (2012 ; July 9, 2016 - July 19, 2016) * Bernard BEFORE SHORTS (February 18, 2015 – * Bucky O’Hare (2016) * Caillou (2011 – November 7, 2015) * Catscratch (2011 – May 2, 2016) * ChalkZone (2012 – May 2, 2016) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2012 ; October 21, 2013 – February 19, 2016) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (September 3, 2012 – November 7, 2015) * Fantastic Max (November 7, 2015 – September 16, 2016) * Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman (2011–November 7, 2015) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2012 - 2016) * Gravity Falls (2012-2013) * Harvey Beaks (March 30, 2015 – May 30, 2015) * Johnny Test (2011 – November 7, 2015) * Max and Ruby (2011 – July 19, 2016) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2012 – November 7, 2015) * Oswald (2012 – May 2, 2016) * Pearlie (October 21, 2013 – December 7, 2013) * Peppa Pig (2014 - June 18, 2016) * Phineas and Ferb (2011 – November 7, 2015) * Poppy Cat (2012) * Robot and Monster (August 4, 2012 - May 2, 2016) * Roger Rabbit (2013 – November 7, 2015) * Robotboy (2012) * Rocket Monkeys (May 30, 2015 – 2017) * Spliced (2011/2012) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2011 – November 7, 2015) * Super Mario World (August 4, 2013 – 2017) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius (2011 – May 2, 2016) * The Fairly OddParents (2011 – November 7, 2015) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (March 26, 2013 – February 20, 2016) * The Land Before Time (June 2016-Janurary 13, 2017) * The Muppet Show (August 4, 2013 – November 6, 2016) * The Three Stooges (August 4, 2013 – September 16, 2016) * The X's (2011 – May 2, 2016) * Timothy Goes to School (August 25, 2016 – 2016) * Wild Grinders (2012 – November 7, 2015) * Willa's Wild Life (2012) * Zoboomafoo (2012 – July 2016) Shorts * Sprout Diner (October 21, 2013 – March 27, 2016) * Schoolhouse Rock (September 17, 2016-October 26, 2016) Aquired programming on YouTube Kids The Channel * Oobi (2012) Aquired Programming on Villaronga Drama * Family Guy (2011 – November 7, 2015) * ¿Qué Pasa, USA? (2011 – November 7, 2015) * South Park (2011 – November 7, 2015) * The Simpsons (2011 - November 7, 2015) * King of the Hill (2011 - November 7, 2015) * Futurama (2011-November 7, 2015) * Bob's Burgers (2012-November 7, 2015) * American Dad! (2011-November 7, 2015) * The Cleveland Show (2011-November 7, 2015)